Who Would Love the Real Me?
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Early Valentine's story. Everyone thinks they know the real Judai. But in fact, he hides his real self with an act. What happens when 1 person reveals his act the first time he meets him? Johan x Judai Jesse x Jaden. Yaoi, major OOC one-shot


**Just an early Valentine's Day one shot. I know you guys are waiting on my other stories, but school just became a bigger pain in the ass. I'll update either this weekend or next weekend. Anyhow Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I see no point to even typing this…**

**Warnings: NO LEMON! SO DON'T EXPECT ANY! there's just implied sex, yaoi of course, and a very OOC Judai at the beginning. At the end he starts becoming normal. **

-----------

**Who Would Love Me?**

'_This feeling… I hate this feeling… I loathe it… I swore that I wouldn't let anyone close to me, that I would put on a mask of happiness and naivety. No one would understand my true self anyhow. If anyone met my true self… Who would make friends with me? Ha! friends… does that matter anyhow? Those around me, I keep them a well far distance from my frozen heart. Friends? How can one call themselves a friend if the moment they get a chance, the moment you let your guard down, they strike at your heart. Friends indeed… But he… He saw through my mask the moment he laid eyes on me… That piercing emerald gaze…It penetrated my shield and saw through my façade. He, forced my true self to come out, he forced me to reveal myself. But more amazingly, he likes my true self. He likes me, for who I am. In fact, he says he prefers it. Damn him! Damn him and his mind games! He tricked me… he deceived me… Through that, I somehow made… a friend… A true, loyal friend… One that understands me… And the part that I don't want to believe, the part I want to deny, the part that seems to make my heart constrict… Is that… I love him…' _

---------

The day was Valentine's Day at Duel Academy. The brunette boy sighed as he rolled onto his back. He was lying in bed, the bottom bunk, staring above him. "To hell with Valentine's Day…"

"Kuri kuri!" A brown fuzz with wings squeaked as he flew around above his master.

"Hane Kuriboh, what do you mean I don't mean that?" Judai said in annoyance and curiosity as he stared intently on the flying fuzz.

"Kuri kuri!" The Duel sprite replied assertively, causing Judai's eyes to widen a bit. He was stunned. Kuriboh just pierced his heart.

Judai settled a bit as he sighed. "Kuriboh, you always knew where to hit where it hurts…"

"Kuri…" The fuzz said with more kindness and a bit of sympathy in its voice.

"Hell that girl? Psh, what would happen if I did agree to be her Valentine? It'll just lead to a false relationship. Besides… You know… There's only one person who'd I like to be my Valentine… but he'd never notice my feelings anyhow. And so what if he did? I'm just simply unlovable…"

"Kuri…"

Judai just sighed. "Well I lost my chance anyhow. I saw him talking with a pretty obelisk girl earlier. Well of course he'd be taken, who wouldn't like him? Hell and after that, all the girls started shoving chocolates into his arms…"

"Kuri…"

Judai looked back at his closet. The door was barely closed as chocolate was visible, threatening to burst. "That doesn't mean they like me…"

"Kuri!"

Judai growled viciously as he sat up and glared at Kuriboh. "DAMN IT KURIBOH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The fuzz backed away in shock. But it calmed down as its eyes closed in depression and faded away.

(knock knock)

The brunette groaned. "Great, who the hell wants to spend Valentine's with me now?"

He sighed again before mentally preparing himself. He opened the door wide with a fake smile on his face, eyes closed with a happy expression. "Hi!" It took Judai awhile before he realized the person at the door was staring at him curiously.

He opened his brown eyes, only to meet emerald green ones belonging to his turquoise-haired friend. Judai's smile quickly faded. "Oh… it's just you…" The brunette said meekly.

"Hey Judai!" Johan said enthusiastically. "What are you doing in here all alone? I thought some girl earlier asked you out."

The Japanese boy sighed as he walked into his dorm while motioning his friend in. Judai dropped onto his bed as Johan shut the door behind him and sat on a chair.

"Hell, you of all people should know the result" Judai said uninterestingly as he leaned back staring at the ceiling.

"You turned her down? But why?! You seemed so happy!" Johan blurted out unintentionally.

Judai groaned before he sat up and looked at Johan. He immediately put on a happy expression and his dull tone became enthusiastic. "Oh! Like this?! I was very happy Johan-kun!"

The bluenette's eyes saddened. "I was hoping it wasn't fake that time…"

Judai reverted back to his self as he leaned back again and closed his eyes. "Well it was fake…" Silence stood between them for a good 5 min. It hung in the air and the tension between the two thickened. Finally, the brunette spoke up. "Anyway, why are you here? I thought you had some girl with you."

Johan looked up. "Oh her? I turned her down."

Judai perked up a bit, but he tried not to let it show as he nonchalantly sat up. "Oh really? Why?"

The European boy sighed as he lifted his head to look at the ceiling. "Well… She's nice and all, but I don't like her the same way she likes me."

"Ha… I bet you turned her down just so you could keep me 'company'" Judai said while adding air quotes to the word.

"Well that's true. I really didn't like her, but I did turn her down to keep you company."

"Tch. You're just wasting your time Johan. Go out and have some fun without me. I never partake in those activities anyway."

Johan raised an eyebrow. "Partake? Activities?"

The brunette just sighed. "I fake my stupidity too you know."

"Well anyway, why didn't you go with that girl anyway?" Johan continued.

Judai sighed for the umpteenth time. "You should know already!"

"I want you to tell me."

"There's no point to go out with her. The person she likes is the fake me. If I go out with her, it'll just be making a false relationship. Ha, very few people know the real me." Judai stated simply.

"Then why don't you let people know the real you?!" Johan said a little too loudly.

"Because everyone likes this better."

"Well you can't go around trying to please everyone!"

"Ha! Well either way I wouldn't go out with her even if she did know my real self…"

Johan settled a bit. "Why not?"

"No reason…"

The European knitted his eyebrows together. "Tell me" he ordered.

"Hell no."

"Tell me damn it!" Johan continued.

"No!" Judai yelled as he focused on Johan. He scowled and Johan scowled back.

"Damn it Judai, Tell me why the hell wouldn't you go out with her?!"

Judai was about to yell back, but he stopped and calmly stood up. "Tch. I don't need to listen to this." He then started strolling towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Johan yelled.

"Out. I'm gonna take a walk." But before Judai could take another step, he was yanked back and pinned against the wall. He winced in pain before he opened his eyes, which were filled with rage. "Damn it Johan! Let me go!" Judai screamed as he struggled.

"Not until you tell me!" Johan yelled.

"No on your life." Judai muttered through gritted teeth.

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!!!"

"NO!!!"

"TELL ME DAMN IT!!!"

Judai settled unexpectedly. He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "You really want to know don't you?"

Johan loosened his pin on Judai but still held him against the wall. "Yea, I care about you Judai, you're hurting yourself."

Judai sighed while he pulled himself away from the wall and sat on the bed. Johan followed and sat next to him, facing him, awaiting his answer. "Well, truth is… I only want one person to be my Valentine."

Johan's eyes opened up in shock, but then his face settled a bit. "Wow, you really like someone?"

"Yea… He's the only person who understands me."

'_Other than me'_ Johan thought.

"And I don't like him… Johan… I love him." Judai spoke softly as he faced Johan.

The European froze a bit before he decided to ask some questions. "Well why don't you ask him out then?"

The brunette looked down and hung his head in depression, his bangs covering his eyes that seemed to be streaming with tears. Johan was shocked and quickly started trying to comfort his brown haired friend.

"I didn't tell him… Because, he'd never notice the feelings I have for him anyway. He'd never love me back even if I did confess. He wouldn't want to be my Valentine. Damn it! I hate Valentine's! No one loves me… NO ONE LOVES ME!" Judai suddenly screamed out.

"Judai! That's not true! What about your friends?!" Johan said trying to calm down the brunette.

"HELL! THEM?! THEY DON'T KNOW THE REAL ME. IF THEY MET HIM THEY WOULD ALL RUN!"

"Well what about your parents?!"

"I'VE BEEN ADOPTED 3 TIMES! AND THE ONLY REASON I HAVE A FAMILY STILL IS BECAUSE I PUT ON THAT MASK! FACE IT! NO ONE LOVES ME! No one loves me… No one loves me for who I am…" Judai sobbed more as he held his head in his hands. He kept crying until he realized someone else was crying too. He stopped abruptly to see tears streaming down Johan's face. "Johan?" he said softly.

"Judai… that's not true… someone does love you."

"Ha! No one loves me! Face it Johan! Face the ugly truth! I've faced it since the beginning of my wretched life that shouldn't have existed from the start!"

"Judai… I know someone loves you… Because…" Johan hung his head as his bangs overshadowed his eyes.

Judai turned to face Johan curiously. "Because?"

Johan looked up again, and faced Judai. "Because I love you!"

The brunette's eyes opened in shock. _'He… he loves me too?' _Judai felt something incredible within him… it… it seemed to melt his frozen heart. Was this, happiness? It felt great… To feel happiness…

"Gomen Judai… GOMEN!!!" Johan screamed. He pulled Judai all the way onto the bed as he pinned him against it. "Gomen Judai… But… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I LOVE YOU! AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW!"

Judai was about to reply when suddenly Johan's lips cut him off. The bluenette pressed his lips to Judai's forcefully. Using his tongue, he pried Judai's lips apart and dove in, searching through the other's mouth. Judai had no time to kiss back before Johan pulled away then latched his lips against his neck and started nibbling and kissing it.

The smaller boy couldn't help but moan. He was out of breath as saliva trickled down from the edge of his mouth. He gasped and moaned even more once he felt Johan's hand dig under his T-shirt to play with his nipples. "J-Johan… What… What are you doing? Unnnnn!!" Judai let out a loud moan as Johan placed his lips upon his nipple and started sucking at it forcefully.

Judai continued trying to stop Johan, to tell him how he feels. "J-Johan!!!" He screamed. The European boy froze he kneeled on the bed. His eyes widened in horror as he came to his senses. Judai was in front of him. His expression was exhausted and he was breathing hard. Saliva trickling down the edge of his mouth and his shirt was lifted up widely.

"Oh my god… Judai! I'm-I'm so sorry! G-Gomen!" Johan chocked out as he got off the bed. He turned around and took off. But before he reached the door, this time he was pulled back and pinned against the wall by Judai.

Johan was shocked that Judai would still want him anywhere near him. But he slowly realized something and calmed down.

"J-Judai. I get it… you hate me now… you want your revenge… Go ahead…"

The brunette stared at the older boy intently, while panting, catching his breath. "Sure, I'll get my revenge. But first I want to ask you a question."

Johan's head raised to meet Judai's gaze curiously.

"Johan, will you be my Valentine?"

The European's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

Judai sighed a bit annoyed. "I said, Johan will you be my Valentine?"

Johan continued staring at Judai dumfounded. He pointed at himself. "M-me?! I thought you said you only wanted _him_ as you Valentine you love him!"

Judai groaned as he released Johan and wiped the saliva off his mouth. "The _him_ I was talking about is YOU!"

The bluenette just stood there. He raised his hand to his face as he slapped himself. "Ow! Oh my god… this isn't a dream…"

The brunette couldn't help but giggle, a REAL giggle. It was filled with happiness, and it warmed Johan's very being.

"Judai… You love me?"

Judai nodded, a small smile on his face. "And you love me?"

Johan's gaze softened as he pulled Judai into an embrace. One arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waist while his other hand rubbed the back of Judai's head. "Judai, I've loved you the first time I met you." Judai broke away just enough to look at Johan in the face. A smile on his face. Johan cupped Judai's cheek. "You look so much more beautiful when you smile like that…"

Judai's smile widened before he broke the embrace, and kissed Johan on the lips. "You can tell me all about it in the morning."

Johan stopped smiling and sighed. "Well I guess I do deserve that…" Slowly he dragged himself to the door but turned around. "Well, when will you let me come back?"

Judai just smacked his head before he pushed Johan away from the door and locked it. "Johan, you're so dull…"

"What? What are you t-Ahhh!" Johan was cut off as Judai pushed Johan onto his bed and jumped on top of him.

"You're not going anywhere Johan… At least not until you finish what you started." Judai purred.

"Wh-What do you mean Judai?!" Johan stammered a bit nervous from the way Judai was eyeing him.

Judai just smirked as he took Johan's hand and guided it to the spot between his legs. Johan felt a bulge and started blushing madly. "You mean, I can be your first?"

Judai nodded. "Not only my first. I hope you'll be my second, third, and everything after that."

Johan raised an eyebrow but grinned at the same time. "And everything after that would go how far?"

Judai stared upwards and put his finger to his chin. He then looked back down to face Johan and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll leave that decision to you."

Johan smirked. He slipped underneath Judai and quickly pinned him down on the bed on his stomach. He brought his lips to Judai's ear and licked and nibbled it. Judai shivered when suddenly Johan started whispering in his ears. "Well, Ju-chan, I hope to hit 20 times by the end of this week…"

"N-NANI?!" Judai squealed before Johan stripped off his clothes, and moans were easily heard coming from the dorm all throughout the night.

----------

The brunette stirred as the morning light hit his face. His brown eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to the light. He smiled as he saw his lover's kind gaze on him. Johan watched Judai awaken as he played around with his hair and held him in his embrace. "So how'd you like last night Ju-chan?"

Judai smiled as he cuddled up against Johan's chest. "It was the best night of my life Jo-kun." Johan smiled.

"You really are at your most beautiful when you're happy Ju-chan."

Judai's smile widened and faced Johan. "It wouldn't be possible if I hadn't met you!"

Johan let a grin escape his lips. He then started licking Judai's neck.

The brunette couldn't help but giggle. "J-Johan! Stop! You know I'm ticklish!"

The European grinned. "Well, we better get at it again if I want to hit 20 times by the end of this week. We still have to have sex 19 times and it's Thursday. So we have about… oh …3 days."

"Oh my god! You were serious?!" Judai said backing away from Johan's embrace.

Johan stared at Judai dumbly. "Why wouldn't I be? Well anyway, I wanna hit 150 times by the end of this month."

"J-Johan! What the hell?!"

"Hey! Aniki! You in there?" Sho yelled.

"Crap! It's Sho!" Judai quickly scrambled out of bed as he threw on his clothes. He sighed as he finished but then noticed Johan was still lying on the bed naked looking at Judai curiously. "Johan! What are you doing?! Get dressed!"

"I see no point, they're gonna figure it out anyway" Johan replied in a bored tone as he got up.

"They won't if you get dressed!" Judai hissed.

"If you say so…"

"Aniki! I'm coming in!" (door starts unlocking)

"Crap!" The frantic brunette quickly spun around and sighed in relief as Johan just slipped on his blazer, completing his usual ensemble.

Then the door opened. "Hey Aniki! Why was the door locked? Oh hey Johan!" Sho greeted as he walked in.

"Hey Sho!" Judai said while Johan just acknowledged him by lifting his chin. "No reason! Just felt that I should be safe."

"Well did you have a nice Valentine's?"

"Yes, I spent it with Johan."

Sho just nodded when suddenly he noticed dark spots on Judai's neck. "Oh my god! Aniki! Are those hickies?!"

Judai's eyes widened, when he looked at a mirror. Indeed, those were hickies. "Sho! It's not what you think!"

Sho looked nervously at Johan then at Judai. "Oh my god! You Aniki and Johan are!"

Johan walked up and hugged Judai from behind, a toothy grin on his face. "Yup, I'm screwing Judai! We're gonna have sex 19 more times by the end of the week too!"

Sho responded… by fainting…

"Sho!" Judai screamed. He turned around and faced Johan. "What did you do that for?!"

Johan just chuckled as he shut the door. "Told you he was gonna find out anyway." Suddenly he turned around, his emerald eyes filled with lust, while Judai's brown eyes filled with fear. "Well now… shall we continue where we left off?" But before Judai could respond, he was already on the bed, and Johan already claimed his lips in a hot steamy kiss.

Judai pushed him away as he panted out, "J-Johan! what are you doing? Sho's still here!"

"I don't think he minds…" Johan murmured as he nibbled on Judai's neck.

"B-But… Oh, what the hell…" And with that, Judai pulled Johan in for another passionate kiss.

"I love you Johan."

"I love you more, Ju-chan"

--------

**Ahaha, well one shot is finished. R&R guys!**


End file.
